Mistakes
by hurricanerosie
Summary: A mistake Grissom made compromises his realationship with Sara R
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1

"SHUT UP!" Sara yelled as she threw a cushion at Nick. She loved him but boy was he annoying. "I am not moody!"

"Yeah"

"Why would I be moody when everything is perfect?"

"Everything's perfect?"

"Yes. I got all my friends around me all the time, I got the best fiancée in the world and in about a month I'll have a cute little baby. Perfection."

Sara sunk into Grissom's chest. It was true her life was perfect she couldn't have ask for anything more.

"First of all not all babies are cute-"Warrick began,

"Yes, they are!" Catherine would always stick up for children. "Every baby is cute in the eyes of their parents!"

"Ok, whatever. And secondly I am the best fiancée in the world. Right Cat."

Cat snorted. Which made everyone, even Grissom, laugh.

"Whatever."

"The cheek!"

Sara gasped as she felt a pain in her stomach. The baby had kicked before but nothing this bad.

"Honey, are you ok?"

Grissom looked down and saw that she was bleeding.

"Gris"

Sara was about to tell him she was ok when she blacked out.

"Quick Cath call an ambulance. No they'll take ages. I'll drive her."

"Gris, you... cant." But he was already out of the door.

TBC...


	2. chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in CSI they belong 2 CBS.

Chapter 2

"I hate this! I just wanna know how she is!" Grissom was angry. Sara had been in that room for over an hour now and no-one had told him, Catherine, Warrick, Nick and Greg how she or the baby were.

"We'll find something out soon, Gris. We all love Sara and want her to be ok."

"Yeah. I no, I no. It's just-"The doors swung open and the doctor appeared.

"Mr Grissom?"

"Yeah. How is she?"

"Well Sara should be fine in a couple of weeks but I'm afraid she lost the baby."

"Oh my god."

"You can go in and see her now but she won't be awake until tomorrow."

"Thank you doctor." Without saying a word to anyone Grissom walked inside to be with his fiancée.

"Oh my god I can't believe this is happening. I hope Sara's ok. This is gonna kill her." Deep down Nick had really thought Sara and the baby would both be ok.

"We should give him some time before we go see her." Catherine knew Grissom well enough to know that he wouldn't appreciate it if they intruded now.

TBC...

Note: Please review so I know if I'm doing any good! Ta!


	3. chapter 3

Disclaimer: Don't own them CBS do

Chapter 3

Sara cried herself to sleep and when she woke Greg was by her bedside.

"Hey hun."

"Hey Sara. How are you?"

"They said I lost the baby." Sara began to cry again.

"Yeah, I heard. I'm sorry, honey." Greg went to put his arm on Sara's arm but she pushed him away.

"Don't touch me, Greggo. I'm already crying."

"Ok."

"Where's Gris?" Sat up so she could talk to Greg properly. Greg had been there throughout the times when she and Grissom had fallen out. She would sit in the lab and rant to him and he would just sit there and listen nodding, yes-ing and no-ing at the appropriate times.

"Catherine made him go home to eat and shower, but everyone else is here. Do you want me to get them? Nick is dying to see you."

"Yeah, that'd be nice then someone'll have to get the doctor, I haven't seen him- or her, yet."

"Ok I'll be back in a minute. You'll be ok?" Sara nodded.

"I'll be fine."

Greg returned a minute later with Catherine, Warrick and Nick. Nick immediately hugged her really tight. Sara knew he must have been worried about her. They always argue like brother and sister but deep down they loved each other to bits.

"Oh my god, girl. I was sooooo worried about you."

"I'm fine." Sara began to cry for some reason she couldn't stop doing that lately. "Really, I'm fine." Warrick cradled her to try to stop her crying.

"Sar, it'll be ok." Finally it was Catherine's turn to hug her. She never usually go this many hugs.

"Everyone is here for you, hun. We'll help you get through this." Sara was so gonna need them too. She had been so ready to be a mum and she knew Grissom was ready to be a dad now that'd all been taken away from them.

Note: I know the chapters are short but when I was writing it on paper they seemed longer. Anyways please review!


	4. chapter 4

Chapter 4

Grissom wheeled Sara to his car. He was worried about her she had hardly said two words to him all the time she had been in hospital.

Sara thought Grissom had been acting weird with her lately and not just while she had been in hospital, for quite a while now. His cell was ringing but he was just staring at the display.

"Are you gonna answer that?"

"Er, yeah. I'll be right back." As Grissom walked off Sara couldn't help wondering why the call was private they shared everything, didn't they?

"What do you want?"

"What a lovely way to greet a lady."

"Just tell me what you want ok? I'm kinda busy."

"Can you come over? I think you need to hear this in person."

"No. I can't. Sara's just got out of hospital. Now tell me what you want."

"Fine. I'm pregnant, and yes it is yours."

"Shit." Before he could think Grissom hung up the phone. Lady Heather was right; he had needed to here that in person. Oh my god. What was he gonna tell Sara? Well the first thing to do was to get her home, then he could have a serious think. Shit. He was screwed.

Grissom looked worried. Who had been on phone? She hadn't seen him this worried since... Well, she never seen him this worried.

"Babe? Who was on the phone?"

"Er,um, no-one."

"Are you sure? 'Cause you look kinda worried."

"No, no. Me? I'm fine." If having got a woman pregnant off a one night stand (for the second time) was fine.

Note: Ta for all the reviews!


	5. chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Gris! What is wrong with you?" He had been acting weird ever since he got that phone call. Who was it? And what did they say?

"Sara I'm fine it's just..." Grissom's cell was ringing. He looked at the screen then answered it quickly. "Just hang on a sec." Grissom went out of the room but Sara could see him through the gap in the door and she could just about make out what he was saying.

"What am I supposed to tell Sara?" Ok, this conversation was scaring her. "Shit. You know I knew this was a bad idea." What was a bad idea? "This is gonna screw-up everything me and Sara have worked so hard at." Oh my god. What has he done? "Don't you dare! No! Sara's gonna be so upset especially after what just happened to her." What is he on about? Sara couldn't let this drop she was gonna have to ask him about this. "Yeah. I'm gonna do it soon. And you know Sara comes- Ok." Grissom hung-up and Sara went barging into the room.

"What's going on?" Sara wanted to know what all this was about and she wasn't gonna stop until she found out.

"Were you listening to my private conversation?"

"Yes, because we are not supposed to have things that are 'private'. We are supposed to share everything but clearly we don't so go on just tell me what you need to."

"Sara, it's-"

"No, Grissom! Just tell it straight."

"You won't like it. In fact you'll hate it. I hate it. I hate what I've done. I h-"

"Grissom! Stop rambling and tell me, god dammit!"

"About 3 months ago I did something really stupid. Really, really stupid. And I wish I hadn't and-"

"Jesus, Grissom! Just tell me!"

"You remember Lady Heather?" Sara could only nod. She knew were this conversation was going. "Well I, I, I, I slept with her." A tear came to her eye but Sara was determined not to let it fall. "And now she's pregnant." The tear fell. She couldn't hold it back any longer.

"Get out!"

"What?"

"Leave!"

"Sara I-"

"Right now!" Grissom didn't argue. He could she the hurt and anger in Sara's eyes. He hated that he was the cause of that.

TBC… Any good?


	6. chapter 6

Chapter 6

Sara sat on her bed crying when there was a knock at the door. Great, just what she needed. She was relieved when Catherine popped her head around the door.

"Hey, I heard what happened."

"What's happening Catherine? This is real. It's really happening and I'm so, so angry and upset."

"What are you gonna do?"

"What can I do? He's having a baby by another woman and for some reason I couldn't do that, so right now I think that makes me second best."

"What are you talking about? You know that what happened was not your fault." Sara knew Catherine was right but deep down she couldn't help thinking it was something she had or hadn't done. "I was talking to Grissom before and he told me that he would give up the baby so he could be with you and have a baby with you."

"How am I supposed to believe him now after he lied before?"

"Because you trust you trust him and I know that that trust might have gone now but you need to rebuild it." Catherine walked over to the door then stopped. "Oh and Sara, you still wanna be with him." Sara looked puzzled. "You're wearing your engagement ring." With that she left. Catherine hoped that their talk would help Sara forgive Grissom.


	7. chapter 7

Chapter 7

Sara had got another message off Grissom asking her to call him so he could explain. She vowed she wouldn't but after talking to Catherine she decided to give him a chance to explain.

Grissom answered after just one ring. Sara could hear the anxiousness in his voice.

"Hello."

"Hi."

"Oh god, Sara. I'm so glad you called. I-"

"Grissom, shut up. Just so we're clear this call doesn't mean we're getting back together. It means I've decided to let you explain."

"Ok."

"Ok, then explain away 'cause I really wanna hear this."

"It was about 3 months ago and we were supposed to be going out for dinner but, um, you called me at the last minute and cancelled. Something to do with Greg. I was really mad 'cause this was the third time we'd rescheduled because 'something had come up'. I remembered that a couple of days ago Lady Heather had texted me asking if I wanted to get together with her sometime so I called her and she said I should come over so I did and well that's when it happened."

"You were really weird with me that night, I remember. We were in bed and I tried to cuddle up to you but u sort of pushed me away. Oh my god. I shuda know."

"Sara, this isn't your fault it's mine. Listen, I love you so, so much and I've told Heather you come first no matter what. Sara, you are my world. I would give up everything for you and I mean it; everything. Please come back to me, Sara, please."

"I don't know if I can. You've hurt me so bad and I just don't know how to trust you."

"Sara, please. I'm not coping without you. Really, I'm not. I get back from work and just sit there thinking about how stupid I was and ways to make it up to you but nothing seems to be enough. I don't know how to get you to trust me again I just hope you can."

"So do I." With that Sara hung up. She couldn't take Grissom pouring his heart out in case she told him she forgave him which her pride wouldn't let her do, not yet anyway.

Truth was inside she had forgiven him but she worried what would happen when the baby arrived. She didn't think she could stick seeing Grissom with another woman's child.

Part of her was afraid of the competition. At the back of her mind Sara was worried she would never be able to have kids. Then Grissom would pour all his affection over her child. Lady Heather's child.


	8. chapter 8

Chapter 8

Nick, Warrick and Greg weren't talking to Grissom. They felt an emotional connection to Sara, like they had to protect her. Grissom had hurt her and that made them more angry than anything else could. They were in the break room talking about him.

"He's such a jackass! How could he do this to Sara? It's a good job Catherine's working with 'cause I know I wouldn't be able to."

"Calm down, man."

"Yeah, you know sooner or later, stupid as it might be, Sara's gonna forgive him and when they're happy again, you'll have to get over it and be happy for them too."

"Who are you and what have you done with Greg Sanders?"

"Ha-ha. I'm serious guys."

"Yeah, I no. I'm sorry. You know, it's just-"

"Nick! Calm down. And pick-up that controller so I can whoop you."

"Ha! Yeah."

Meanwhile Grissom was in his office with Catherine. She was giving him ideas on how to get Sara back, Something that wasn't proving easy.

"To be honest though I think you're just gonna have to give her time, you know Sara. But one thing I do know, she will come back. You two were made for each other."

"Yeah, it took me 14 years to realise it and one stupid night to ruin everything."

"You might not have ruined everything, Griss, just be patient."

"Yeah. On the phone she said she wanted to trust me again but didn't know if she could." Grissom desperately wanted Sara to, he was nothing without her.


	9. chapter 9

Chapter 9

Grissom decided to ring Sara again but unfortunately for him Nick picked up.

"Hello."

"Hi Nick. It's Grissom. Can I talk to Sara?"

"You really think she wants to talk to you after what you did to her?"

"Nick, I never meant to hurt her! It was a stupid mistake!"

"That's ripped Sara apart inside."

"Could I please speak to her?"

"No." Nick hung up the phone. Grissom knew Sara was like a sister to him and he was only protecting her but surely she should decide who she talked to. He tried her cell.

"Hello."

"Hi."

"Oh hi. You know Grissom, if I decide to forgive you I'll let you know you don't need to keep calling."

"Sorry, it's just, you know."

"If I come into work tonight I wanna come back to you. If not…"

"Ok. I hope I see you then."

"Bye." Sara had some serious thinking to do. She had, um, 3 hours until shift started so she decided to go for a long walk.

Sara weighed-up everything whilst she walked. If she didn't get back with Grissom she would have to quit, it would be kinda awkward. If she went back would she be able to stick seeing him with his kid?

After walking for a long time Sara realised where she was, right outside Lady Heather's. Without thinking she rang the doorbell. Lady Heather answered the door, a slight bump under her dress. It made Sara feel sick but she hid it well.

"Sara? Sara Sidle isn't it?"

"I guess Grissom told you about me."

"Yeah, listen well, first come in."

"No, I'm fine here. Why did you do it? If you knew about me, why?"

"I'm not the one who's engaged. It wasn't a problem for me."

"We'll I hope you realise you've ruined everything." Sara began to walk away but Lady Heather grabbed her arm.

"You should have seen him afterwards, he was really scared that you were gonna find out and it'd all be over. That was when I realised what I'd done. Sara, I might not know much but I do know that Grissom loves you." Tears were filling Sara's eyes.

"Yeah and I've got half an hour to get to the lab and tell him I love him too."


	10. chapter 10

Chapter 10

Grissom was pacing up and down his office. Would Sara come in? He hoped she would, more than anything

He decided to go wait in the break room it was a dangerous thing to do, Nick and Warrick in there, but he couldn't be alone anymore.

As he walked out of his office he saw Sara stood at the other end of the corridor tears running down her face. She slowly walked towards him then stopped right in front of him.

"I love you, I want to be with and I wanna marry you."

"I love you, too." Grissom pulled Sara into a tight hug and a long passionate kiss. "You wanna go do some work?"

"Yeah, I've missed this place." They walked into the break hand-in-hand, ready to show everyone that they were back together and ready to face whatever life threw at them. If they could get over this, they could get over anything.


	11. chapter 11

Chapter 11

8 months later Grissom was in his office going over some paperwork when Sara appeared at the door.

"You coming home, babe?"

"No, you go ahead. I got lots of paperwork to do. I'll be back soon."

"Kk." Sara leant over the desk and gave Grissom a kiss. "I'll wait up." She turned around and Lady Heather was stood in the doorway, baby in her arms. Sara felt betrayed, after Grissom had lied to her before she had never for one second thought he would do it again. "Paperwork?! Go to hell!" Sara pushed passed Lady Heather and started running down the corridor.

"Sara!" Grissom started after her turning around momentarily to shout at Lady Heather. "What the hell! Why are you even here anyway?!" Grissom was angry he had told Heather to stay away now she might have ruined everything, permanently this time. He began after Sara again.

"Sorry! I just thought you might want to see your daughter!"

Out in the parking lot Grissom had caught up with Sara.

"Sara, please! Listen to me!"

"I thought you weren't gonna see her or her child!"

"I've never seen her before. I didn't even know she was coming here tonight, she just showed up." Lady Heather appeared behind Grissom. He turned around.

"How dare you? I told you to stay away! What part of that don't you understand?!" Grissom couldn't help feeling guilty. His daughter was lying in her arms. He wanted to look at her but he knew if he took one look he wouldn't be able to give her up and he had to for his and Sara's sake.

"She's two months old. You've never seen I jus thought you might wanna."

"I can't." Guilt filled Sara she could see what this was doing to Grissom and she couldn't let him give up his child for her. Besides she had a surprise for him.

"Babe, I can't let you do this for me. You have to see your daughter."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah and besides, you and me are gonna have a baby soon."

"Oh my god! Are you serious?!"

"Yep, 100" Grissom picked Sara up and spun her around.

"I can't believe it!"

"Me neither. Now go." Grissom grabbed Sara' s hand and walked towards Lady Heather. He knew now that everything was gonna be ok. They could all live in peace and best of all, he was having a baby with Sara.


End file.
